


Inch

by handofmidas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: DMC/post-DMC depending on how you look at it, Drabble, F/M, prompt, squint required J/E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: 118 words written for the "Inch" challenge at blackpearlsails comm on LJ. Unbeta'd.





	Inch

**Author's Note:**

> 118 words written for the "Inch" challenge at blackpearlsails comm on LJ. Unbeta'd.

She accepts the mug proffered by Tia Dalma. _Against de cold, and de sorrow_. She is numb. Hardly daring to breathe for fear of what emotions may follow. She is vaguely aware of Will talking, of Gibbs honouring his captain with a toast. She has begun to cry.

“To Jack Sparrow.” He raises his mug.

Ragetti follows suit. “Was never another like Captain Jack.”

“He was a gentleman of fortune, he was,” Pintel says.

It is her turn now, and as she raises her cup she can only think to say, “He was a good man.” The others drink. Elizabeth lifts the mug, but stops an inch away from her lips.

She cannot pretend her hands are clean.


End file.
